


A Very Screaky Birthday

by DragnzLuvr



Category: Screak - Fandom, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Smut, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, screak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnzLuvr/pseuds/DragnzLuvr
Summary: Screak. Smut. You're WelcomeThanks for reading 🖤
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Very Screaky Birthday

Brenda closed her locker, and returned her radio to the charging dock. Her shift was done, but the day was not over. It was the Governor's birthday today, and she had quite the gift for her. She grabbed her bag and mobile, and started to head out of the break room, when she ran into Vera. "Oh! Brenda, I'm sorry..." she said, surprised. Brenda smiled politely. "No worries, Miss Bennett. Sorry can't stay and chat... I have a meeting with the Governor." she said, rather suggestively. She walked past Vera hurriedly, noting the hint of jealousy in the small woman's eyes.

Vera sighed heavily. She had suspected Joan and Brenda had been secretly seeing one another. She had hoped it was just a one off, and nothing would continue. She, herself, was rather infatuated with the Governor. She couldn't help but be, yet it seemed whatever was going on between them had progressed into something more serious. Her shoulders dropped slightly, and she moped over to her locker to retrieve her personal effects and head home.

Brenda reached the Governor's office and knocked. "Come in." came the velvety reply. She opened the door, smiling appreciatively at the current view. Joan was bent over the filing cabinet, rifling through various files. She had taken her hair down and her blazer hung on the back of her chair. She shut the door quietly and locked it, then went over to the blind, closing it. "Be right with you, have a seat" Joan said crisply, unaware of who had entered the room. Brenda snuck up behind her, and grabbed her arse. Joan shot up immediately, and turned red faced, ready to rip apart the person who dared to touch her.

She spun and was startled to see Brenda staring back at her, a mischievous grin on her face. "Jesus Brenda... you trying to give me a heart attack?" she questioned, yet couldn't help but smile a little. Brenda chuckled. "Do you honestly think anyone in their right mind would put their hands on you? Well, other than me." she laughed. Joan shook her head. "You have met Channing haven't you?" she said sarcastically, closing the cabinet. 

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Yeah unfortunately... okay, point taken." she said, and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her waist. Joan smiled as she pulled her close. Brenda cupped her neck and kissed her, grabbing her arse again for good measure. Joan chuckled. "The door is locked?" she inquired, in between kisses. Brenda nodded, undoing the buttons on her shirt. Joan looked down at her hands, arching an elegant brow. "I thought we were going to your place?" she asked, sighing softly as Brenda's wandering hands slipped under the cups of her bra, and teased her rising nipples.

"Oh we are... I just wanted to give one of your gifts early." she said, pulling the cups down roughly, and sucked harshly on her stiff bud. Joan inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, gripping her head to her chest. Brenda backed her up to the desk, and slipped her shirt off. She unclasped her bra and cupped her breasts, massaging them. "God, I cannot get enough of these." she groaned, kissing and nipping the soft skin. Joan arched her chest forward, and leaned back against the desk. 

Brenda ravished her, leaving bite marks and hickeys all over her ivory skin. Her mouth moved upward, kissing, licking and sucking her tantalizing flesh. Joan moaned, wrapping her legs around her as she undid her plait. Wild curls sprang to life and she sighed as Joan ran her fingers through them. She kissed her passionately, running her hands up her long back and digging her nails into her. Joan groaned and kissed her heatedly, cupping her large breasts and pinching her nipples.

Brenda's cunt clenched. Fuck, this woman turned her on. "Turn around and bend over the desk..." she whispered sensually into her ear. Joan looked at her, elegant brow raised in question. Brenda grinned. "Please... Governor." she teased, running her hand lightly between her thighs. Joan gasped softly, and smirked, standing up from the desk. She turned slowly and bent forward on her elbows. 

Brenda pulled her sweater over her head and took off her work shirt. She rid herself of her bra and and stepped forward, leaning over Joan. Both women moaned softly at the feel of one another. She left soft kisses on her back and neck as she reached around to Joan's waist, undoing her trousers and pulling those along with her knickers off. They fell to the floor and she stepped out of them. "Leave the heels on." Brenda said huskily, admiring the view. 

Joan sighed softly as she ran her hands slowly up the backs of her creamy thighs to her rear and caressed her cheeks. She grinned wolfishly as she smacked her arse hard and arched her hips forward, grinding herself heavily into her, making sure she could feel what Brenda had in store for her. Joan hissed and looked back at her, eyes wide. "How the hell did you get that in?" she asked, breathlessly. Brenda chuckled. "I asked a favor. Now, spread those long stems for me gorgeous..." she said, voice thickened by lust.

She unzipped her skirt and slid it off, along with her knickers and the cock sprang forward. She made a quick adjustment to the harness and leaned forward, slipping it between her slick folds, teasing her. Joan moaned softly, gently rocking her hips for more friction. She guided the cock to her aching center, only allowing the tip to enter. Joan's muscles instantly gripped around it and she groaned in frustration. "Must you tease the hell out of me!" she demanded hoarsely, backing her hips into her.

Brenda inhaled sharply and gripped her hips, plunging deeply into her. Joan gasped and moaned, gripping the desk as Brenda pummeled into her. She grabbed a handful of her dark tresses, pulling her head back roughly. "Fuck... Oh God" Joan groaned as she thrusted deeper. Brenda was panting and grunting, she turned her head and kissed her deeply, moaning as the harness tortured her throbbing clit. Joan arched her back and began to roll her hips. Brenda cupped her breasts, kneading and twisting her nipples.

Joan moaned loudly, nails clawing into the desk. Brenda smiled against her neck, she could tell she was close. She lowered her hand between her trembling thighs, and lightly stroked her clit. Her hips bucked and she tossed her head back, panting heavily. Brenda kissed and bit her neck, moaning as she felt her orgasm building. 

She increased pressure against her swollen clit, stroking it faster. "Oh God Brenda..." she moaned desperately, her hips beginning to buck uncontrollably. Brenda wrapped her other arm around her waist and held her tightly, as she surrendered to her pleasure. Joan grunted and moaned heavily, bucking her hips so much that Brenda had to cling to her to stay in place. 

Brenda continued her thrusting, breathing heavily and gripping Joan's hips. Joan rocked back into her, wrapping her arm back around her neck, holding her close. She felt the deep tension begin to spread from her core and buried her face in her neck, crying out hoarsely.

They eventually stilled, leaning into each other, breathing heavily. Brenda kissed Joan's cheek and held her tightly. "Happy Birthday love..." she panted. Joan nuzzled back into her, humming contently.

"Best Birthday ever." Joan said, smiling.


End file.
